No me olvides
by BetterthanFiction32
Summary: Se empaña el cristal, y eso me hace consiente de dónde estoy y el por qué estoy aquí. Faberry.


¿Les recuerda algo?

Nada de Glee me pertenece

Se empaña el cristal, y eso me hace consiente de dónde estoy y el por qué estoy aquí.

Aún no lo entiendo, pero sigo sintiendo ese hueco en mi estómago. Hace ya un buen rato que dejo de ser viernes, y son las primeras horas del sábado. Debería estar en la cama, durmiendo abrazada a ella.

Pero no puedo.

Intento ser paciente, y esperar a que me lo cuente. Aunque en el fondo, sé que no me dirá nada. Y me prometí no hostigarla. Soy muy persistente, eso me ha llevado a ser feliz. Porque si no hubiera insistido tanto, probablemente ninguna cabellera castaña estaría esparcida justo ahora en mi almohada.

Me ignoró unas 50 veces, me rechazó otras 30, me humilló unas 10, me esquivo unas 3, pero solo hizo falta una, solo un "_**Sí**_", para enamorarla.

Después de eso, me tomó la mano unas 50 veces, me abrazó unas 30, me besó unas 10, me sonrió unas 3, y solo hizo falta uno, solo un "**_Te_** _**quiero**_", para saber que ella era todo lo que necesitaba.

Sonrío al recordar esos difíciles días. Tener tan cerca al que probablemente es el amor de tu vida y lo único que recibes son negativas de su parte. Valió la pena.

Por eso es que sigo aguantando.

Pero duele.

Duele saber que ella está ahí, acostada, creyendo que yo estoy junto a ella. Duele saber que piensa eso, porque así me creyó ver cuando volvió del baño. Duele saber que fue al baño, porque sus sollozos se hicieron mucho más fuertes. Duele saber que ha llorado casi dos horas.

Una lágrima resbala por mi mejilla. No me gusta pensar de más, pero no hay muchas razones por las que pueda llorar de esa manera y no decirme. Aparte, están los detalles tan extraños de hace unos días.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Mi maletín, mi reloj, mi cabello acomodado, mi traje en su lugar. Estoy lista. Mi primer día como directora del MoMA empieza ahora.

-**Amor, me marcho.** – ella estaba sentada en la mesada de la cocina, recién levantada, en bata y tomando un té. Mi miró un segundo, y luego volvió su vista a la mesa. No me regaló su sonrisa, como casi cada mañana. Me extrañó, pero no le dije nada.

Me acerqué, y pasé mi brazo por la cintura, se giró para verme, seria.

-**Que te vaya bien.** – yo le sonreí. Me acerqué a darle un beso, como siempre. Pero giró su rostro, y cayó entre su mejilla y el aire. Lo sentí como un gancho al corazón. La miré, pero ella me ignoró. Y antes de que me sintiera peor, me fui.

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Esa escena se repitió un par de veces más. Y yo me imaginé muchas cosas. Aguanté su indiferencia, sus desplantes, sus enojos repentinos. Todo porque la amo. Pero eso no hace que deje de doler.

Decido que es mejor volver a la habitación. Al darme la vuelta, la veo parada en el pasillo, mirándome. Las luces están apagadas, solo hay una muy tenue que sale del cuarto.

-**¿Te desperté?** –le pregunté un poco bajo. Todo estaba en silencio, me pudo escuchar fácilmente. Di un par de pasos a ella.

-**No, jhmm…**- tuvo que carraspear, su voz salió ahogada y queda. Me preocupe, ¿le dolería la garganta? ¿Estaba enferma? Mi rostro reflejó mi preocupación, y ella se apuró a aclararme. – **Estoy bien, solo tengo la boca un poco seca.** – de mi boca quiso salir un "_**ah**_", pero no sé escuchó nada.

Me hice a un lado y entré a la habitación. La dejé atrás, no podía acercarme al verla tan distante. Me metí bajo las sabanas, y esperé a que volviera. No dijimos nada más, se acostó, y nos dimos la espalda.

Un par de minutos después, no lo soporté.

Me di la vuelta y la abracé por la cintura, pegando su cuerpo al mío. La sentí suspirar, le besé el hombro y entrelacé nuestras piernas.

-_**Te amo, no lo olvides.**_– le dejé un último beso en el cuello, y me intenté alejar. Lo intenté.

Ella se giró y me abrazó muy fuerte, yo le respondí el abrazo. Pasaron los minutos. Y cuando me iba quedando dormida, me dijo bajito.

-_**Yo también te amo. No me olvides.**_– la abracé más fuerte y nos quedamos dormidas.

No sabría decir si eso indicaba que todo estaba bien. Pero si puedo asegurar que significa que todo está bien entre nosotras.


End file.
